It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
by writerdaemon
Summary: Karkat's ready for a romcom marathon and goes to look for a movie partner on a stormy night, only to find his room mate, Dave, hiding in the closet. What's up with that? ((human!stuck, pale romance))


_**Hello! Davekat fluff, felt like it at one in the morning. Enjoy! ^u^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Although it would be kinda cool to.**_

* * *

Karkat was quite ready to retire to the couch and watch movies on this stormy night. He planned to turn the volume up until Dave told him to turn it down. He had just made a huge pot of hot cocoa and three bags of popcorn, so he was prepared.

Karkat took his movie nights seriously. He always made sure he had refreshments appropriate for the season and plenty of popcorn, along with a plethora of soft fuzzy blankets. Sometimes he had a movie partner, but his room mate, Dave, didn't seem to be very enthralled about the greatest cinematic achievements of all time - romcoms. But, he respected his opinion(kind of), and usually didn't bother him about it. However, on this dreary, rainy, thundering night, he figured Dave might subject himself to some 'mind-numbing torture' for his friend's sake. After putting the popcorn and hot cocoa in the living room, he headed over to Dave's room and knocked.

"Hey, asshole, you in there?" He didn't get a reply, which was a little odd, considering Dave was definitely in there and he usually answered. He tried knocking again.

"Dave. Answer me or I'm coming in."

"...Don't come in," came a much quieter version of Dave's usually self-confident voice.

"What's up? You okay in there?" Karkat was a little concerned by now. No answer. He was most definitely going in now. Karkat opened the door and walked in, a bit surprised to see no Dave on the bed. Where the hell...?

That was when he noticed the closet was slightly open. Karkat walked over to that corner of the room and slowly pulled open the closet door to find a blonde, male, figure curled into a ball under a pile of random closet stuff.

"Dude, Dave, what the fuck?" Right about then, the sky outside thundered, making Dave jump a little and clutch at the slipper he was absently cuddling. That was when it clicked.

Dave was afraid of thunder.

"Oh. OH. Dave, it's cool. C'mere," he said, crouching to his level and extending his arms. "Come on, let's go watch some romcoms on really high volume." Dave practically barreled into Karkat, clinging to him like he was smaller than him (when it was really the other way around). The shorter one was a bit taken aback by this behavior. He awkwardly put his arms around Dave and petted his back a little.

"Hey, no, it's fine. It's just some thunder. Uh... I'm right here...? You're okay." He wasn't exactly sure all of what he was saying was reassuring, but soon Dave allowed himself to be walked to the living room and sat on the couch, cringing into Karkat every time he heard thunder over the noise of whatever movie was on.

He never really said anything the entire time, only nodded his head 'yes' or 'no'. Karkat wasn't sure why he was being so nice to the normally-a-cocky-douchebag room mate, but he guessed it was his soft side kicking in.

The rest of the night was spent watching romcoms and keeping Dave relatively calm, until about 3 in the morning when Dave finally passed out, too tired to be scared. Karkat finished the movie before falling asleep as well, not bothering to move.

* * *

"Ugh, you fucking asshole, get off of me," Karkat complained at 9 that morning, trying to shove off the larger man and failing, owing to the fact that he was still dead asleep. His shades had fallen off hours ago, but it wasn't any use to him because the dumbass's eyes were closed any way, so there was no reason for Karkat to keep him curled up into him like a puppy.

"Dave, wake the fuck up!" he shout whispered, not wanting to disturb the people in the next apartment over. However, Dave didn't seem to be any closer to sentience, so he just gave up.

* * *

Dave would've grinned if he could've without messing up his appearance. He wasn't actually asleep. He'd been up for hours, enjoying his room mate's warmth and the sound of his breath, staying calm after last night. No way was he giving it up that early in the day. Karkat had found out about his fear, so now he had to deal with clingy-Dave. Perfect.

* * *

_**Woohoo! Drabble! Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**_

_**~Willow has ollied out**_


End file.
